For Tonight
by Merble
Summary: Based in the Raising Dragons universe, Lucy and Cobra have a night together after she returns from her stay on Tenroujima. Lemon alert.


_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail_

 **FOR TONIGHT**

* * *

At long last she was home, she was here, and Erik was getting antsy; he had smelled the other slayers all over her, save for Wendy of course, but knowing that he was the last in line to have her for his own for a night really irked him. He was the beta, the second in command of their brood; of course her alpha was the first, he'd never doubted that, but dammit he felt cheated. Watching her bounce around the guild hall, talking to everyone who was here, made him more and more eager. He just wanted to be alone with her, it was a strong enough feeling that he was ready to say fuck the others and just drag her away, but apparently he didn't need to do that. The minute the booze began to pour Lucy began to move closer to his side, further from the others, and he caught Gajeel's eye and earned a nod from the Alpha before he took Lucy's hand and slipped away from the crowd. The night air did little to cool his blood. "Erik." Lucy's voice drew his gaze to her, eyes shining in the moonlight, and he swallowed hard because she looked damn beautiful in the pale light of the moon.

Her hand gripped his a little tighter, her eyes promising that she wouldn't vanish again, and he smiled before scooping her up into his arms. "I've waited too damn long for this, North Star." He commented, watching her lips quirk upward, and she giggled at his smirk. "I agree." He knew she meant it, she'd wanted him for so long, and now he was going to make sure that she knew he was hers in every sense of the word. Mind, body, and soul all belonged to Lucy and always would. He carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him, and carried her up to her room; she didn't comment out loud about how surprised to see that it was clean, she had no doubt he'd be there frequently, and his eyes danced as he tossed her to the bed. She bounced very slightly, watching him lock the door, and she pulled him close as he pressed his lips to hers. For tonight he'd pretend he didn't have to share her, for tonight he had her all to himself, and for tonight he would be the one to make her writhe and cry out in pleasure.

Lucy seemed to know where his thoughts were headed, her eyes beginning to darken as her hands slid up his chest to grip the collar of his coat and pull him closer to her. Erik smirked against her mouth before sliding his tongue into her parted lips as he grabbed her hip and jerked her up to him instead, one arm sliding behind her back so she was kneeling on the bed as he stood, and her tongue met his with no preliminaries as she angled her head to deepen the contact. Erik nearly groaned, her mouth was so damn warm and perfect, her hands sliding into his coat to move it off his arms; the fabric hit the floor with a soft thump. He slid his mouth from her lips to begin teasing the corner of her mouth, leaving small open mouth kisses across her jaw to her ear, and she panted right in his ear as he drew the cartilage into his mouth and sucked. He slid the hand on her waist under her orange shirt to feel her skin, damning his shirt at the moment since he wanted to feel her skin against his own. He bit down a little harder than he intended on her ear only to draw the sexiest moan he'd heard from the little blond, her breath hot against him, and Erik almost ripped her shirt in his haste to remove it.

He slid lower down her body, hands sliding to cup her breasts through the satin of her bra, his mouth leaving small red marks along her neck and collar bone; Lucy's legs spread slightly to support her weight better and he could smell her essence as if his nose was pressed against her sex. It was intoxicating, far more appealing than his normal preference for actual toxic substances, and Erik growled against her flesh when he licked the imprint of teeth that had been left on her. The blond shivered against him at his growl, his thumbs finding her now hard nipples, and he groaned as she arched closer to him as he stroked them while his mouth teased the skin of her collarbone. Her slender fingers worked into his hair before jerking his head up, rather hard, and he growled before her mouth found his and she flipped their positions so she was straddling him. Erik's back hit the mattress and Lucy pulled his shirt apart, buttons flying somewhere in the room, before her mouth dipped and her tongue laved a slow trail from his belly button to his neck. He groaned as she teased his nipple with the slightest touch of her tongue before pressing the pink muscle more firmly across his pectoral and leaving a wet trail to his neck.

He prepared to grab her shoulders and flip them but Lucy caught his hands and locked her knees on either side of his hips, her own warning growl sounded, and Erik groaned as she bit hard on the skin of his neck. "N-never would have pegged you as a dominant." He managed to ground out as she spread her legs to roll her sex against him, he was yet again damning his clothes, and Erik took advantage of her spread legs to flip her onto her back and grind against her. "S-stop teasing me then." She breathed against his ear as she licked the shell, her warm breath sending chills down his spine, and Erik smirked as he unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside. He dove for her exposed chest like a man starved, gliding his tongue against the soft skin, and her back arched as she breathed heavy; Lucy let out a loud moan as he bit down on the pebble before soothing it with his tongue, using both of his hands to capture her wrists so his free hand could glide down to her mini skirt. The red fabric was loose enough that he could tease her through it, her legs locking together in defiance, and Erik's eyes narrowed before he tossed his leg over her body so he was sitting on her. "What are you planning?" She asked as he grabbed her blue hair ribbon from the bedside table, making sure he still held her hands so he could tie her wrists together.

Lucy's faced flamed red as she struggled to unbind her hands, failing miserably, and Erik gave an almost lazy smile as he slid down her body and began leaving red marks along her stomach. Lucy shivered as his tongue skated across her skin, squirming as he found a particularly sensitive spot just above her hip and bit down; she lowered her hands to grab his hair but Erik stopped her by grabbing the ribbon and holding her away. "Ah ah ah, none of that." He scolded before leaving an imprint of his teeth in her skin, he couldn't help but get even more turned on as she let out a loud moan and rolled her hips against him. "So you like it when I bite?" He asked, using his teeth to tug at the red fabric at her hips, and Lucy let out a breathy squeak as he used a small bit of poison to weaken the fabric and rip it away. The scent almost drove him to taking her but he wanted to make her crazy before he did anything, his tongue brushing the pink satin right above her sex; Lucy's hips jerked as she tried to make him touch just where she wanted but Erik used one hand to hold her hips in place as his other held her bound hands away from his hair. Her heartbeat was rapid in its pace, her breathing harsh, and Erik looked up at her as he flattened his tongue along her covered lips; the spike in her scent made his eyes darken before he tore the fabric away with his mouth, he wanted to taste her.

Her mouth opened, no doubt to scold him for ruining her panties, but he dipped his tongue along her slit and her soul seemed to sing as her words became a cry so sinfully amazing that he groaned in response. His tongue touched her moist curls, sliding lightly along her lips without pressing too hard, her hips and body moving against him as he held her in place. "E-erik...please..." He looked up to see her watching him, face flushed beautifully and her eyes darkened to the point that they were like coffee, his member throbbing painfully as he resisted pleasing her for the moment. "Please what?" His hot breath against her core made Lucy let out a small whimper, a needy sound that set his blood on fire, and her voice was like a soft gasp. "T-taste me...M-master." Her lips stayed parted and the dragon slayer growled as the effect of her words hit him and he couldn't deny her request any longer. As he released her hands and grabbed her other hip Erik felt her hands grab his hair, his tongue parting her moist lips, and he drank down the sweet essence gathered at her entrance. Lucy's hips rolled against his face, urging him faster, and he gripped her harder and held the blond's body still as he teased her with slow and deep licks of her sex.

The grip on his hair tightened, a slight sting of pain present, and her voice got louder as he felt her muscles on his tongue begin to tense; one long suck of her clit earned a cry of pleasure so satisfying that his instincts calmed for the moment. Erik drank down her essence, cleaning her body, and she was shaking as she released his hair and fought to control her breathing. Her skin was flushed, her eyes bright from the orgasm, and Erik removed the rest of his clothing under her heated gaze; her eyes raked across his body and she licked her lips as her gaze strayed lower. "Does the little bunny want a taste?" He asked as he walked toward her, grabbing her hair and holding her head in place, and she looked up at him. "Yes Master." His grip on her hair tightened. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Her lips parted, tongue sliding out of her mouth, and he pushed his hard member into her mouth. Lucy sucked hard as she slid down, angling her head slightly so she could take him all down, and Erik hissed as she lightly grazed her teeth along him as she drew back.

His grip on her hair tightened before he began thrusting into her hot mouth, her tongue swirling around on every pull and she would suck hard when he filled her mouth fully. Erik's pace increased, near frantic to find his release, and she hummed when he was fully sheathed in her throat; the feeling of the vibration of her throat tossed him over the edge when it combined with the pleasure that her soul sang of, Erik's hips jerked as she drank him down. Lucy barely had a moment to breathe as he pushed her onto her back and spread her thighs. As he moved between her legs they locked around him, he guided himself to her entrance and she pulled him home with a tightening of her legs. The feeling of being joined with her at last ripped any vestiges of his control to shreds, something inside of him rose up, and Erik snarled as her bound hands moved behind his neck and her hips snapped against his in the same frenzied pace he had set. Her hot body was like paradise, she was vocal and he loved it, and he snarled as her walls fluttered around him. Lucy whimpered, a pleading sound, and he began biting at her neck and skin; he had to mark her, leave some proof that he'd had her, and Erik felt heat spread through him. It was glorious, the sensation making his vision swim, and Lucy cried out as she arched against him; her walls closing around him; he sank his fangs into her skin, on her right shoulder, and her own teeth sank into his skin and pushed him over the edge.

Lucy was panting, licking the blood from his wound, and Erik picked her up before pressing her back into the wall as he found her mouth with his; her legs were locked around his waist, her arms still around his neck, and he had her pressed so close to the wall that there was little she could do to participate. Her breathing was ragged, her body hot and sweat forming along her skin. It didn't take long for him to bring her again, her muscles tightened as she screamed a garbled version of his name, and Erik fought to control his body as his arms caged her head in place and his saliva began to gain some of the toxins that he would only ever unleash on his enemies. He roared as he found his own release, biting his lip so he didn't bite her again, he shuddered as she peppered his skin with light kisses; his mouth wasn't safe at the moment, the poison could potentially kill her, and as he carried her to the bed Lucy's eyes were hazy as she blinked at him. Erik pulled her close and simply held her, his raging instincts were calming slowly and she nuzzled into his chest. "Mmm...I'm so glad I've got you back." Her voice was raspy, soft, and Erik nodded in her hair as she cuddled as close to him as she could. They would have to go back to the guild tomorrow but for tonight he had her all to himself.

* * *

 **Here goes some nice return from Tenrou smut. It's my first one so I apologize if it wasn't that great.**


End file.
